What Link Was Dreaming?
by sinkaru
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic so its not that good. and Please post reviews. oh yea its about Link and Navi and how Navi does lots of pranks to Link
1. Chapter 1

This is my First Fanfic so don't be to harsh please **///-- emo person**

* * *

**chapter 1  
**

**_The Dream_**

Bam, Bam, Bam as the robots ran the humans rored and cheered. the battle field was stand with sauce and roten meat and air smelled like cheese and peperoni cause what the robots and humans were fighting about was could a human beat a robot in a pizza eating contest. the funny thing was that the robots wanted to lisen to 99 luft balons by Nena while they were eating. the whole croud started to dance like freaks. link rolling in his sleep humming ozzy crazy train awkward right so Navi was fet up with it tonight and took a stenorwriter the thing that stenographers use for there work (y i no this is cause my mom is 1) and beat Link over the balls with it. Link woke up to the ball cracking song of himself trying to walk in the morning.

"why you do that Navi "

" cause you wouldnt stop suflling on to me so couldnt sleep"

"sorry i didnt know"

"yea you better be sorry, _bitch_"

when link finaly was able to move without it hurting he jummped on to Eponia but mist the stirups and flipped over the horse. as he hit the ground Eponia got scared and kicked him about 20ft into a well were a homless dude was sleeping. why me Link said to himself why now? as Link was climbing up the wall Navi wiped out a switchblade and cut the rope Link was climbing up "NOOOOOOOOOO Navi STOP NOOOOOOOOOOOO." link shouted " Hehehe,"Navi wispered and flew away. Links ass hit the sument with a bang link yelped in pain " OW thats got to hurt," said the homless dude. Link turned onto his belly so it wouldnt hurt more. now cause he couldnt get up he relized that down in the well it smelled better than up there. down here it smelled like peperoni pizza. Link looked around than saw a tunal. swosh out came leonardo than donatello and the others. smack one of them hit the homless dude than when they were done they came to me. "what we going to do with this one." leonardo said

" i dont know," the one with a red band said

" lets beat him," the one with a orange band said.

" NO wait don"t hit him he's Al Gore he will help use" said leonardo

"im not A... sure ill help you. what do you guys want?" said Link

" we need pizza and lots of it to peperoni pizza." the teenage mutant ninja turtels said

" what ever ill get you your pizza."

" peperoni pizza."

" yea what ever."

after the little chat the teenage mutant ninja turtals showed Link the way back to the surface. when Link got to the surface the TMNT said " remember the pizza."

Link turned around and said " yea about that not happening."

" than i would run if i was you."

Link started to run through the city. " he Link," said Navi

" what the hell whats your problem?"

" cause of that remark im going to trip you so the TMNT will get you."

" you do and when i get back im going to get y..."Smack Links face hit the pavement " ...ou , i hate you Navi." the TMNT grabed his arms and draged him to there pizza rea and said " your paying for our pizzas now."

" OK, OK, OK, god just don't kill me."

" why would we kill you? "

as Link started down the street he sliped on a slug whitch supprising didnt die. when he got up a acorn fell from the tree onto his head. Bam "ow what the hell why do these things always hit me?" as Link got up he didnt relize that Navi tied his shoelases together so when he started to walk he fell " NAVI!!!"

"yea" she came out from were she was hiding

"WHY, WHY MEEEEEE???????"

" cause theres no one ells to prank."

" how about that fat man over there."

" ok."

* * *

Thats the end of the 1st chap so PlEASE post your reviews PLEASE 


	2. What happened after hisw dream

**This is the contiauation of What link was dreaming. so enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Capter 2**

_what happened after the dream_

"Navi go anjoy that fatman over there."

"OK."

as Link was walking down the road he saw a shiny thing lieing on the side of the road so he went to go pick it up but right before he pick it up a rope came and swiped him into the air. when he looked down to the ground he saw Navi chuckling than ran away. " NAVI GET OVER HERE AND GET ME DOWN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Link was squirming like a sake dieing. "fine if you realy want me to cut you down." Snip, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Link fell to his doom bam Links face hit the ground from 2ft from the ground. "DAMIT Navi why did you do that?"

" cause you told me to cut you down."

"NO NOT THAT WHY DID YOU PRANK ME NOT THE FATGUY?"

"cause he didnt want me to."

"OK."

LATER IN THE DAY 

"Link what are we doing here."

"lalalalalal lalalal..."

"LINKKKKKKK!!!!"

" dance dance LALALALALA..."

**Smack**

"OW that hurt fagit."

"next time answer me and i wont hit you."

**2 Hours Later **

"Damit Navi i just made that can of paint from scratch."

**2 hours after that 2 hours so technically 4 hours whatever**

"Damit Navi i was saving that chocolate cream pie for later."

after Navi ate the pie Link got so pissoff that him and Navi got into a knife battle. of course Navi one cause Link cant use any kind of weapon.

**the next day**

" damit Navi i told you to swallow 2 pills not 100. "

" AW i think im to die."

as Link rushed Navi to the hospital he stop to find a... a...a...a...a...a... penny. when they got to the hospital Link stop again to find that the hopsital was was was was was was was was was closed. than Link saw that that that that that it wasnt the hospital it was a gental mens club. " Damit Navi you told me the wrong directions."

" no i told you the right directions its the gental mens club right."

" yea."

" so bring me in Damit."

" how will this help you?"

" it just will."

as they entered the club every were you turned you saw saw saw saw pennies. and lots of them." Bring mer eto the back room Link."

"ok."

when they walked though the door he could see many many many many nude women." now were geting some where." Link said in his head." every were you looked all u saw is boobies. boobies here boobies there boobies everywere.

"why did u stop Link. **LINK."**

" huh?"

" get going move, move, movit dumass."

as he arived a the door Link said " really how is this going to help."

" you will find out just go through the door."

" ok."

he reached for the door knob and opened the door and saw.

* * *

To Be Continued 

sinkaru


	3. Dr pimip

This is the 3rd chap to the story so yea hope u enjoy it so yea.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 _**

**Dr Pimp **

Link reach for the door knob opened the door and saw that the room was full of prostitutes and in the middle of them was the pimp." walk me over to Eugene." said Navi.

"whos Eugene?"

" who the hell do you think the pimp."

"wait his name is Eugene. LOL. what kind of name is Eugene god and are you sure hes a pimp?"

" yea were budies."

"wow now i think your weird now to."

" i dont care what u think of me just do it."

"what ever."

Link walked up to the pimp and said " your a homo and i hate you! want to go do it in the back of a car?"

" sure i will be right there"

Link ran out to his car opened the door and said " after you." the car started to rock violently and the people around the car heard a man screaming from the back. a tall white skinny guy walked up the car and opened the back door to see Link and Eugene playing hello kitty adventure on the Wii. " yea i just destroyed you bitch."

"hey dont call me a bitch call your hoes bitches.OK i think its time for you to help Navi now"

" yea how he doing."

Link a Eugene walked through the hallway to the back room sat down."ok let me see him know."Link tosted Navi to him. "hum, huh whats this?" he reached into his ear and pulled out a paresite and said " well this is what was the problem. you had a Manbearpig tick. the mess with his body thats why you were sick."

"when will he be back to normal?"

" in about a few minites"

" thanks well i guess i will be going now."

Link trouted out on Eponia with Navi in a pouch on the sadle.when he came back to the tree where he lived he kicked off his shoes and sunk into his big fluffy lazzyboy chair grabed the remote and put and The Whitest Kids You Know. " yea get a , Get A New Daddy, is on yea." Link got up and started to dance and sing along to hte words,"get a new daddy get a new daddy let the police take the old one away in a caty, get a ..." after the song he sat back down in the the big fluffy lazzyboy chair and scaned through the chanels to see what els was on. but nothing was so he just fell a sleep.the next morning Link woke up to and bang from the kitchen." what the hell was that?"he walked down stairs to find Navi back to her normal self Destructive. Eggs were on the sealing, bacon in flames in the microwave, and pancake mix smeared all over the floor. " what, what, what happened it here i mean come on already?"

" i tryed to make a breakfest for u but it kinda got a little messed up."

" what was that big bang?"

" what i didnt hear a bang."

" what, than what did i hear?"

"i dont know so bug off."

Link walked out of the house to see...

* * *

this is the end to the 3rd chap so u can go how now untill i make my next chap so yea bye...

sinkaru


End file.
